Game of Truth
by StoneWellForever
Summary: Ashley is just trying to finish school. Her main goal is to finish and get her bachelors in nursing. She receives the opportunity to shadow and do her clinicals at St. Thomas thanks to her professor. Assisting Dr. Knowles, she worries about what she will see and whether she's actually ready to take on such a task. No clue how much her focus on school will be strained.


Hearing my alarm on my phone buzzing, I roll over and shut it off. Today is the day. After two years of studying, long nights, tears, and tests I finally got a chance at shadowing a surgeon at St. Thomas Hospital. For the next month I'll be following the surgeon around the hospital and assisting with medical procedures, getting hands on experience. It'll look amazing on a resume that's for sure.

I play on my phone for about 12 minutes, answering messages I missed last night and checking my email. I rub my eyes and decide to get up. Not sleeping well, due to nerves, I stumble a bit getting out of bed. I go to the bathroom and start getting ready, styling my hair in a half up half down ponytail and minimal makeup, just some mascara and chap stick. I get my scrubs out, a black top with light purple pants, black Nike sneakers, double check my bag, and I'm out the door. Heading towards my Chevy Malibu, I think about what today is gonna be like. Hopefully today will be good. Maybe if I do a good job and impress I'll be offered a position while I finish school.

Driving too fast down the road, I make it to the hospital ten minutes early. I sit in my car and watch the people walk by. Some smoke outside, likely stressed out looking for a distraction. Some drinking from coffee cups, trying their hardest to remain awake and alert. Nurses and doctors coming in and out. Something about the chaos of a hospital relaxes me. This is my future, this is everything I've worked my ass off for. I grab my badge and attach it to my scrubs, pick up my bag and coffee and head in the doors. I ask the lady at the service and directory desk if she can point me in the right direction. Apparently I'll be in the emergency room today and to ask for a Dr. Knowles. I get set up at the nurses station while I wait for Dr. Knowles.

A tall woman with long, curly brown hair walks up to me, smiling, reaching out her hand for me to shake,"Hi. Are you the trainee? I'm Dr. Knowles but you can call me Tara. I would actually prefer if you called me Tara. I'm the attending surgeon. I'm still fairly new here myself. Your instructor spoke very highly of you actually. Said you're at the top of her class. Always on time, always offering to help, and getting high marks on all of your work. "

"Yes ma'am. I'm Ashley. It's nice to finally meet you Tara. I appreciate you letting me shadow you this month." I say, as I gather my stuff I know I'll need to bring along with me.

"Well I guess I'll show you where everything is located as I currently do not have any surgeries to prep for." Tara said, leading me around the emergency room. Showing me where supplies are, introducing me to other nurses, and speaking with some of the patients. She shows me where the lockers are, codes to get into specific rooms, and where to drop off paperwork.

...

"So what made you want to become a nurse?" Tara asked, sitting down at the nurses station, attending to some small paperwork. Everything on the desk was cluttered and it was giving me anxiety. Clutter led to accidents and losses. Things can get mixed up and placed in the wrong spots, leading to confusion and even danger, if in a dire situation. I start to fidget with my hands, twisting my fingers and tugging on them, cracking my fingers in the process. Taking a deep breath, I answer.

"Well I have always wanted to help people. Unfortunately, when I was younger my mom got really sick and passed away. I promised her I would do something with my life where I would be able to help and save people as much as possible. I actually used to wanna be a veterinarian. I love animals honestly. But I took some health studies courses my first year of college and fell in love with it."

Tara looked up from her notes and said," Well I'm sorry to hear that. This job is tough. It requires a certain person to handle what they're going to see and still come back every day. Sometimes you're gonna wonder if it's is worth it. However, if you love it like you say you do and are passionate about it, it's always gonna end up being worth it. No matter what." Tara gets a look on her face I cannot really pinpoint, it almost looks as though she's in another mindset. Seeing something that is not actually there.

"Tara," a man exclaimed, interrupting Tara mindset, striding towards the station," we need to talk. Now."

As the man and Tara started to talk in hushed tones, I studied them. He was tall, had blonde shoulder length hair, and was muscular. He wore light jeans, a white shirt, and some type of leather vest. Looking closer, I saw a patch that read "V. P". His vest was decorated with many others and when he turned towards Tara, his back towards me, I noticed the large grim reaper covering his entire back. An interesting design. Tara and him clearly had some chemistry, easy to pick up on based on their body language. Tara seemed to lean closer to him and even crack what looks like a genuine smile. The man grins and his eyes hold a sense of charm and humor to them.

"Ashley! This is my... boyfriend Jax." Tara says, directing me to move closer and join in their conversation. I scoot my chair closer and reach my hand out to shake his hand, trying to be polite and not indicate I was watching them.

"How're you liking the job so far?" Jax asked, smiling. I could tell he knew I was nervous, thinking maybe they were talking about me while I was observing them. Maybe they caught me staring.

"I enjoy it so far. I've worked really hard to even get to this opportunity so I'm really grateful. Plus Charming is cute in it's own way. I live in the next town over. I go to school in Conord, I've been there for two years in nursing minoring in psychological study and now I finally get to do some clinical work so. I'm a waitress at a little Italian restaurant in town too." I say, shrugging my shoulders, smiling. "Haven't really found anything entertaining to do in Charming yet but hopefully it has some. Not that I'm really going to have any time."

"I'm sure she knows some fun things to do," he claims, winking at Tara. She just rolls her eyes at him, clearly accustomed to his comments,"I've gotta head out though ladies. Nice meetin' you. I'll see you later Tara, meet me at the club." Jax walks away, pulling out an old looking flip phone, which I honestly didn't even know people still used. He doesn't look old enough to be wanting a phone such as that.

Tara watches him walk away, the last thing in view is the Grim Reaper. Tara turns to me after a long pause, "If you would like, there is some nice restaurants around here. Nothing fancy just little places the locals have built. I can write them down for you. It is close enough to dinner time. We're almost done for the day. I just have to finish these papers, but you can go for the night. It isn't anything that I showed you today so you're all set. I hope you have a good night."

"Okay thank you! I'm supposed to come back on Wednesday so I will see you then. Have a good night." I say, grabbing my bag and jacket. I smile one last time at Tara and head to my car, ready to start my trek back to my apartment. Looks like tonight will be another night of studying and ordering takeout. Maybe I'll go to one of the restaurants Tara wrote down for me. I'm really getting tired of the same Chinese takeout.

Based on how tired I am, I really don't wanna go to a sit down dinner. I decided to head back to my apartment building. Times like these I'm so grateful my dad was able to find me this apartment. Luckily he pays for half of it. The other half I pay, which is a little tough sometimes. Between all my schoolwork, working, and now my shadowing, it's going to be really tough to find any time to myself. I'm already ready to knock out, getting home can't come any sooner honestly. The ride back to town isn't bad, maybe 20 minutes at the most. Hitting a stop light, I check my phone real quick. No new messages and it isn't too late. I'll have enough time to get some homework completed tonight with some studying. Hearing the rumble of a bike from behind me, I look into my rear view mirror. Three bikes have pulled up behind me at the light, really close actually. I glance towards the light, hoping it will change sooner. Willing it to change sooner with my mind, even though I know that won't change it. Rolling my window down an inch to get some fresh air, I hear them. Laughing and talking loudly, even though I can't even understand what they're talking about. I assume it's all men on the bikes. The glare from their headlights preventing me from actually analyzing them. The light changes finally and I take off, hoping they don't stay behind me. Luck seems to be on my side when they take a right turn.


End file.
